For some conferences or meetings, all the attendees or participants may not be in the same location. For example, some of the participants may be in one conference room, while other participants may be in another conference room and/or at various separate remote locations. A participant may wish to hear what the other participants in other locations are saying. The participant may also wish to know the identity of the participant who is currently speaking.